La Plume et l'Epée
by Anna Taure
Summary: 1627 ; le siège de La Rochelle approche. Un comte et un secrétaire échangent quelques points de vue dans une auberge de Paris. A quoi ressemble la vie quand on sert le cardinal ?


Salut, amis lecteurs.

Pour vous faire patienter avant le tome 4 des Hypothèses, un petit détour par l'univers d'Alexandre Dumas père.

Peu de temps avant le siège de La Rochelle, des serviteurs du cardinal discutent de leur travail et réfléchissent à leur condition. Plus un compagnon qu'un univers alternatif.

* * *

**La plume et l'épée**

Le Palais-Cardinal était en effervescence en ce jour de septembre 1627. Le roi, ses maréchaux, son armée, partaient en campagne contre les réformés et les Anglais, qui menaient alors sans grand succès le siège de la forteresse Saint-Martin sur l'île de Ré. Tout naturellement, les ministres et une partie de la Cour suivaient le souverain.

Le comte de Rochefort se fraya difficilement un passage au milieu des serviteurs qui s'activaient dans les couloirs, sans compte les ouvriers qui travaillaient encore à la décoration de cette aile. Il fallait absolument qu'il vît le cardinal avant son départ. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il parvint aux appartements de son supérieur, il comprit qu'il s'était déplacé pour rien. Le secrétaire Bourgneuf lui apprit en effet que leur maître avait quitté Paris à la suite du roi quelques heures auparavant pour se rendre à Chartres, où les différents corps d'armée se réunissaient. Le roi avait accéléré le départ après avoir reçu des nouvelles peu engageantes d'Angleterre, et tous ses officiers avaient dû suivre le rythme. Mais peut-être monsieur Charpentier pourrait-il l'aider ?

Rochefort haussa les épaules. Bien sûr que Charpentier pourrait l'aider. Il ne se passait rien dans le bureau du cardinal sans que son secrétaire en chef ne fût au courant. Le comte était même surpris de le trouver encore à Paris.

Bourgneuf partit donc chercher son collègue au petit trot.

Quelques instants plus tard, Charpentier entra dans le bureau les bras chargés d'une pile de papiers, une plume dépassant de la poche de son pourpoint. Il déposa ce fatras sur une table avant de s'incliner devant le comte.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur le comte ?

- Le cardinal a-t-il laissé des consignes pour moi avant de partir ?

- En effet, répondit le secrétaire, mais... il serait plus sage de ne pas les répéter ici. Les murs pourraient avoir des oreilles. Je connais une excellente auberge à côté de Saint-Germain qui...

- Bonne idée. Cette fois, c'est moi qui paierai la note.

Charpentier se confondit en remerciements et lui emboîta le pas tandis que Rochefort retraversait les antichambres encombrées pour quitter le palais.

Le tenancier de l'Autruche déposa les assiettes devant ses clients et repartit bien vite en cuisine. Tandis que Charpentier remplissait leurs verres, Rochefort songea qu'ils formaient un duo pour le moins improbable. Que pouvait-il y avoir de commun entre un fils d'oculiste, roturier, catholique, et un nobliau réformé ? S'il n'y avait eu le service du cardinal, la réponse serait probablement : rien. Mais Richelieu avait un don pour trouver des serviteurs dévoués de la façon la plus inattendue, et ne s'embarrassait d'aucune considération de rang ou de religion.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait mis la main sur Denis Charpentier, fils cadet de l'oculiste de la Cour, qui ne ressentait aucun attrait pour le travail du verre, mais dont la belle écriture était déjà remarquée. Depuis 1608, le petit homme suivait son maître sur tous les chemins de France et d'ailleurs. Au fil du temps, son écriture large et ronde s'était allongée et resserrée, de sorte qu'on pouvait parfois la confondre avec celle du cardinal. Et il s'était aussi mis à suivre le même mode de pensée. Peu importaient les opinions personnelles de M. Charpentier, il faisait siennes celles de son patron et les servait avec zèle.

La carrière de Rochefort avait été un peu plus chaotique. Durant la guerre civile qui avait secoué la France au siècle précédent, son père, en sa qualité de protestant royaliste, s'était doublement trouvé la cible des ultra-catholiques de la Ligue. Une seule bonne raison leur suffisait alors pour envoyer un homme _ad patres_, alors deux... Par bonheur, le chemin du nouveau comte avait croisé celui d'un seigneur fort bien en cour, que le bon roi Henri estimait beaucoup. Le marquis de Richelieu avait pris à son service ce voisin désargenté mais très expérimenté dans le domaine des armes et dont il avait fait ses yeux et ses oreilles dans Paris. Quand le jeune homme avait été tué lors d'un duel, Rochefort avait craint de se retrouver une fois de plus sur le pavé, avant que le cadet du marquis, l'évêque de Luçon, ne reprît avec lui toute la maisonnée que la mort de son frère laissait sans emploi.

Et les choses avaient pris un tour nettement plus plaisant, dès lors. Rochefort récoltait toujours des informations, procédait éventuellement à quelques mises à l'ombre, servait aussi tacitement de garde du corps à son maître...

Tout en faisant son chemin, il avait croisé celui de Charpentier. Le service avait peu à peu effacé les différences de rang et de conviction. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un but commun, qui était de participer, à leur niveau, à la sauvegarde du royaume, quoi que les autres pussent en dire. Cela avait même fini par créer un courant de sympathie entre eux.

- Quelles sont mes instructions ?

- Pour l'instant, voir à ce que la gueuse quitte la France et parvienne en Angleterre en toute discrétion, répondit Charpentier avec une moue de mépris.

Inutile de demander des précisions. Une seule des nombreuses femmes employées par leur maître méritait cette appellation peu aimable, aux yeux du secrétaire. Rochefort ne savait pas au juste ce que son collègue reprochait à la dame de Winter, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à l'en faire démordre. Comme si cela avait la moindre importance, de toute façon. Ni lui ni Charpentier ne comptaient pour cette aristocrate sans guère de scrupules.

- Et après cela ?

- Vous pouvez nous rejoindre à La Rochelle, ou retrouver l'une des armées de l'Est, en Lorraine ou à Grenoble, c'est selon l'affectation qui vous conviendra le mieux. J'ai des ordres de mission tout prêts si vous le souhaitez.

Rochefort apprécia la délicatesse de son supérieur, qui lui offrait la possibilité de ne pas combattre d'autres Réformés, sans pour autant le condamner à l'inaction.

- Gardez vos papiers, mon ami. J'irai à La Rochelle.

Charpentier sourit derrière son verre de vin.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Je vous recommande la prudence car, comme vous le savez, les mousquetaires du roi seront également présents.

- Le duel est interdit, et pendant une campagne, j'ose imaginer que la règle s'appliquera plus sévèrement encore qu'en temps de paix.

- Même ainsi, un mauvais coup...

- Oh non. Ils sont bien trop _honorables_ pour s'abaisser à cela, grinça Rochefort.

Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table et ramassa son chapeau.

- Vous partez aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Charpentier.

- De préférence.

- Alors nous revoilà en première ligne, vous avec votre épée, moi avec ma plume.

Rochefort s'inclina et salua son collègue, se demandant en quittant l'auberge qui, de la plume ou de l'épée, s'avèrerait, en fin de compte, l'arme la plus dangereuse. Cela faisait bien longtemps déjà que les guerres se gagnaient autant, sinon plus, avec de l'argent et des traités qu'à coups de canon. Il n'était pas certain d'être à son aise dans ce nouveau monde.

* * *

N.B. : Bourgneuf et Charpentier, contrairement à Rochefort, sont on ne peut plus réels, et ont suivi Richelieu jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
